Millennium Murders
by Blue-Eyes-Baka
Summary: There's a murderer in Domino City, and he's killing Yugi's friends. When the police call in Yugi and his friends to stay in a safe place, the murders only continue. Which one of his friends could be responsible? Slight Yami x Yugi
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Yugi Mutou woke with a start as his alarm clock beeped at him. I groaned and reached out to hit the snooze button. As soon as he'd stopped that infernal noise, he let his arm drop onto the bed. But instead of the bed, it collided with something warm. Yugi opened his eyes slightly and saw that his arm rested across his Yami's chest. Said Yami was lying on his back, still fast asleep.

Yugi sat up and smiled at Atem. After the Ceremonial Duel, Yugi had managed to persuade Ishizu to bring Yami back. She had done so, and luckily enough Atem wanted to stay. Of course, the spell also brought back Yami Bakura, or just 'Bakura', and Yami Marik, who now went by the name 'Malik'. That was two years ago. Also, as a plus side, They'd managed to get the Millennium items back.

Yugi Tried to figure out a way to climb over Atem to get ready for school without waking the Pharaoh up, but in the end, Yugi just pushed Atem on to the floor. Atem sat up as soon as he collided with the floor.

"What's wrong?" The Yami asked, yawning.

Yugi just smiled and climbed out of bed. "I needed to get out and you were in my way," Yugi replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because I have to go to school today,"

Atem walked up behind his Hikari and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. "Awww," he said. "I'm going to be a lonely Pharaoh today then, huh?"

"I'm sure you'll survive," Yugi said, giggling as Atem's hair tickled his neck. Yugi wriggled out of Atem's grasp and changed into his school uniform.

Yugi started shuffling through his belongings. "Have you seen the Puzzle?" he asked. Atem just shrugged.

"Not recently," Atem replied. "I'll look for it today," He stretched, and Yugi blushed as he noticed Atem's shirt riding up.

"Anything interesting happening at school?" Atem asked, as he kicked through a pile of clothes to find a shirt to change into.

"Not really," Yugi replied, attempting to pull a hairbrush through his messy hair. "I have a History project due and some English writing that's due on Monday … but that's just about it,"

"Well, I hope you have a good day,"

"Me too,"

Yugi left for school and met up with Tea. They set off to Domino High, talking about what they were going to do over the vacation that started tomorrow. Tea said she was going to practice her dancing. Yugi was planning to spend more time with Atem, since school got in the way most of them time.

Yugi and Tea got into home room, where Ryou, Duke and Joey were talking.

"Hey guys," Yugi greeted his friends. "Where's Triston?"

Joey shrugged in response. "No idea," he said. "Maybe he got that cold that's been going around,"

"Just before vacation though. That must suck," Duke commented.

"I'll give him a call later," Yugi said.

The day went by normally—with the exception of Triston, of course. Once school was finally over, Yugi and Tea headed back to the game shop.

"I hope Triston's alright," Tea said, sighing.

"I'll call him later and let him know what he's missed," Yugi said. "I'll let you know once--,"

"Why are there policemen outside the game store?" Tea interrupted.

Yugi looked up and indeed there were two police men stood outside the game store. They were talking to Atem. Yugi immediately knew something was wrong.

Atem's hand was covering his mouth and his eyes were wide—a traditional sign of shock. Atem kept shaking his head as the police continued talking to him. Yugi almost ran over to them.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked once he reached the group. Tea ran over too.

Atem looked at Yugi, having only noticed he was there. The police men also turned to the two who had just arrived. The first police man spoke up.

"Are you Yugi Mutou?" he asked. Yugi nodded, confused.

"What's going on?" Yugi demanded. Atem's sudden expression of fear and shock had taken Yugi off guard.

"Are you friends with Triston Taylor?" the police man asked.

"Y-yeah…has something happened to him?"

The first police man looked over at the second, and then at Atem. He nodded.

Atem looked at Yugi and Tea.

"Triston…Triston's dead,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Tea gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Yugi suddenly felt like someone had dumped a bucket of cold water on him. Triston was dead? But how? He hadn't been sick or ill or anything. Had there been an accident?

"Triston Taylor was discovered in his room this morning," the second police man began. "It appears that he was murdered,"

"W-what?" Tea choked out. "Murdered? But—who would do that?"

The first police man pulled out a photo and handed it to Yugi. "This is the murder weapon. Do you recognize it?"

Yugi looked down at the photo. The item looked like a rod and it was made of pure gold, with an Egyptian-style eye carved into it. "Yeah," Yugi said. "This is one of the seven Millennium Items…four of them are stored in the museum, but only myself, Atem and Ishizu Ishtar knew that …,"

"The millennium Rod, yes?" the police man asked. "We've spoken with Ishizu and we've taken the five items from the safe, along with the rod. "

"Why?" Tea asked. "Do you think there's going to be another murder?"

"There are seven items," Atem said. "This killing might be symbolic of all the people who died to create the items, so it'd only make sense to kill seven people,"

"We need the remaining three," the second police man said.

Yugi looked at Atem. "Did you find the puzzle?" Atem shook his head.

"I also got a call from Bakura earlier. He can't find the ring. And obviously Marik doesn't have the rod," Atem added.

"So the last three are missing?" the police man asked. "Who has access to these items?"

"Me, Atem and all of our friends, basically," Yugi said. "Do you think one of us is the culprit?"

"Not at all," the first police man said. "You're only teenagers … And the only one of you that shows a past that might lead to homicide or murder is your friend Joseph Wheeler. The murderer is most likely an adult,"

"But the second most possible is Joey?" Tea asked. "I can't imagine Joey killing anyone … ,"

"Like I said, you aren't suspects," the police man reassured. "But I ask that you all are very cautious in the next few days. We'll try to track down the culprit … they left no finger prints or any clue at the scene of the crime, and the only handprints are Triston's,"

Yugi handed the police men the photo back. "If this happens again, we'll be moving you and all possible suspects to some dorms in the police department," the first police man said. "Please be prepared for it, just in case,"

Yugi sat down on his bed and leg his school bag fall to the ground. Atem walked over and sat down next to his hikari, who was still in shock.

"I just … I don't believe it …," Yugi said. "Who would do this…?"

"I know …," Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him closer. "But the police are going to do everything they can to find this guy,"

"I hope they find him…I hope no-one else gets hurt…,"

The details of Triston's murder were later revealed to Yugi and his other friends, after much pestering. The police finally caved in. It turns out that Triston has been beaten over the head with the Millennium Rod and then the beating continued until Triston died of blood loss.

The attacked hit Triston from behind at first, and then continued his assault. It was a very violent death, and the police said that if the killings did continue, that they would continue to be this violent.

They mentioned very lightly that they only expected one person in the room to be capable of such violence. Of course, none of them believed that Joey was be responsible for any of this—Triston had been his friend too, and he had no reason to murder him.

Yugi could barely sleep that night. Who would the murderer go after next; if he went after anyone at all? What if it was Atem? Yugi rolled onto his side and looked at the sleeping Pharaoh beside him. Yugi knew that he wouldn't be able to stand that loss at all.

Yugi had been completely broken when he heard that one of his best friends had been killed. He couldn't imagine how he'd feel if he lost the one person he loved the most. It wouldn't just break him; it'd completely shatter him.

Yugi sighed and snuggled closer to Atem, wrapping his arms around his Yami's waist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Yugi woke up to the feeling of two strong arms holding him close. He felt so warm; he didn't want to get up. He then remembered that it was the vacation, and he didn't have to get up after all. He then remembered what had happened to Triston. He then realised that the phone ringing.

Yugi whined and sat up. Atem opened his eyes slowly when the warmth of his hikari left his side. Yugi climbed over Atem and grabbed the phone.

"This is Yugi Mutou,"

"This is the Domino Police department," the reply came. "I spoke to you yesterday about your friend Triston Taylor,"

"Yeah," Yugi noticed the tone of voice the police man was using. Atem walked over to Yugi's side, sensing that something was wrong.

"There's been another incident…I believe you're familiar with the Millennium Key?"

"The key? W-wait—that isn't important—are you saying the key is a murder weapon? Who!? Who is it?!" Yugi practically screaming down the phone.

There was a long pause, before the reply came. "Miss Tea Gardner,"

Yugi very nearly dropped the phone. "W-what…?" he asked in a shaky voice. "N-no way…,"

"It was an injury to the forehead," the police man explained. "The key was forced into the front of her skull, and turned…I'm sorry for your loss-it's hard to lose a girlfriend,"

"S-she wasn't my girlfriend," Yugi responded out of habit. "Did the murderer leave any clues?"

"Unfortunately, no. They keep leaving the weapons at the scene of the crime, and I'm not sure why yet. But I think it'd be safe if you and your friends came to the dorms,"

Yugi nodded. "Y-yeah,"

"We'll call everyone we feel is in danger,"

Almost an hour later, everyone had been called to the dorms at the police station. There was Yugi, Atem, Joey, Seto, Mokuba, Serenity, Duke, Bakura, Ryou, Pegasus, Ishizu, Marik, Malik and Mai.

"These dorms are for believed victims and police officers," the police man in charge explained. "This is a very serious chain of murders, so we've called you all here. We're sorry for the inconvenience, but it's necessary for your safety. No-one can get into this facility without our knowing so,"

The group filed into their rooms. The rooms were split up by group; Yugi and Atem; Seto, Mokuba, Joey and Serenity; Duke and Mai; Ishizu and Pegasus; Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Malik.

Arguments took place, as expected, before everyone settled down. One officer asked to speak with Yugi and Atem in private.

"What's this about?" Yugi asked, as him and Atem were led into a small room.

"Do you have any enemies, Yugi?" the officer asked. Yugi shook his head in response. All of his enemies were more or less allies now. Pegasus, Dartz, Marik … and Noah was supposedly dead. "Because we believe that these murders may be centred around you,"

"How do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"So far, two of your closest friends have been killed. The killer used the Millennium Items, which I've gathered are important to you," the officer explained. "Who is most important to you? Because they might be one of the victims. I believe that you will be targeted at some point,"

Who was most important to him? Yugi didn't even have to think about it. It was obvious; Atem. He'd lost Atem once and he didn't want to lose him again. This killer would have to get past security and cameras and armed guards in order to make the next killing … unless …

_Unless the killer is already inside._

Yugi jumped slightly and looked at Atem, who didn't make eye contact. It had been a while since either of them had used their mind link, and it startled Yugi to hear Atem's voice in his head again.

_Are you saying that one of us is the killer? But we're all friends … who would do that?_ Yugi replied. Atem didn't respond.

"You two are free to go," the officer dismissed them.

The night was peaceful until about 3 AM. Everyone fell asleep and the guards remained stations at every entrance. The outside doors were locked and the items were placed under high security.

At 3 AM, everyone in the building was startled by a piercing scream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Yugi shot up in his bed as a scream shattered the peaceful night. Lights flickered on outside as other people got out of their rooms.

Yugi and Atem walked into to the hallway and immediately saw what had caused the disturbance.

Marik was on his knees on the floor, looking as if he'd just seen a ghost or something. His eyes were widened and he was staring blankly in front of him. It was clear that he'd been the one who screamed. In front of him, where was staring, there was a body on the floor.

The body's eyes were wide open and staring at nothing, and there was a necklace lying next to them. The Millennium Necklace … the jet black hair and tanned skin of the victim made it obvious who it was.

Marik Ishtar's sister, Ishizu, had been killed by the Millennium Necklace. It was crystal clear to everyone gathered there; the murderer was inside the building.

Maximillian Pegasus was walking down a darkened hallway. The murderer was most likely inside of the building, but Yugi hadn't wanted to start pointing fingers. Everyone here was, after all, his friend.

What Pegasus couldn't understand is why he'd be a possible target. As a general target, sure, it made sense … but as a way to get to Yugi? Wouldn't the quickest way to be to kill Atem? It didn't really make sense to the Game Creator, but then again, it didn't make sense to anyone.

Pegasus sighed and glanced at his wristwatch. It was 12.30 at night. Pegasus hadn't been able to sleep so he'd decided to take a quick walk. The previous day, Ishizu Ishtar had been killed. He felt bad for her brother, Marik. Marik had been emotionally unstable the entire day. He kept shaking and he didn't talk much and when he did, he usually rambled. Or spoke so quiet that no-one could hear him.

Marik had found comfort in the oddest of places; from his Yami. People hadn't expected this, but when Marik started crying earlier in the day, Malik had been the first to comfort him. It definitely was an unexpected turn.

But all of this was unexpected.

Pegasus turned around when he heard someone walking behind him.

Pegasus felt something punch him in the stomach and he fell to his knees. A foot on his chest pushed him to the floor and a figure bent over and looked down at him.

There was barely any light in the hallway. As Pegasus's eyes adjusted, all he could see was a very faint image of the attacker. The person was skinny and appeared to be rather tall. He was wearing a black tank top that showed off the pale skin of his arms. He was wearing black pants and what appeared to be black boots. His darkly coloured hair amplified the pale skin and bright eyes. At least, this was all that Pegasus could see in the dark.

"Maximillian Pegasus," the attack spoke.

"What do you want?!"

The attacker smirked—or at least, it looked like he did—and he held out a small, spherical item in his hand. "Recognize this? It's the Millennium Eye. You had this object, did you not? You stole the soul of many people, including one Solomon Mutou,"

"That's correct," Pegasus said, trying to push the attacker off him. The attacker was obviously stronger than he looked.

The attacker suddenly covers Pegasus's nose so he couldn't breathe. Pegasus opened his mouth to gasp for air, which was a mistake.

The attacker pushed the Millennium Eye into Pegasus's mouth and then proceeded to shove it down his throat. Pegasus struggled and clawed at his throat and tried to cough as his breathing was cut off completely. The last thing he saw was the headlights of a passing car light up the hallway, and revealed the murderer's face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Yugi was shaking. He couldn't stop it. He was sat on the covers of the dorm bed, shaking uncontrollably. In the past four days, four people had died; Triston, Tea, Ishizu and now Pegasus. It was insane. Who would do this? And why would someone do this?

There was one thing that Yugi couldn't stop thinking about. If there were three victims left…

If the murderer was trying to get to Yugi, then wouldn't it make sense to start killed friends and then kill the person most important last? Or maybe they'd kill the most important person and then Yugi would beg for death?

Either way, if his most important person was in danger, then there was no question. Atem was in danger. And it was all Yugi's fault.

All of these murders had been his fault. Yugi couldn't shake the feeling that he was going to lose Atem. Even though Atem sat there next to him with his arms wrapped around the smaller boy's waist, comforting him, Yugi felt as though he would just disappear.

It was a new day, and another murder was anticipated. Security was doubled and everyone was paranoid.

It was getting late and most people had gone into their dorm rooms, but they probably weren't asleep.

Yugi sighed and managed to stop shaking as bad. Atem was trying to calm him down, and had almost succeeded, when suddenly a startled yell rang through the air.

Yugi tensed up and jumped out of the bed. Such a startled yell could only mean one thing.

Yugi got to the source of the yell first. Duke was backed up against a wall with his hands covering his mouth. He was staring into the room that he was stood outside. Yugi followed his gaze and gasped.

Mai Valentine was laid on the floor. There were five puncture wounds in his throat, all bleeding. The blood was pooling around her head as her lifeless eyes stared ahead in eternal shock.

The Millennium Ring rested innocently beside her hand.

Five murders … there had been five murders, and there were only two left. Who else would die before the freak came after Yugi? Or worse—what if the freak went after Atem?

Who could it possibly be? The people were random—with the exception that they'd all spoken with Yugi at some point. That was pretty much it. It'd gone from Yugi's best friends to people he'd spoken to maybe once or twice.

"What happened?!" Joey demanded as soon as he arrived. Serenity walked over to Duke, who was still in a state of shock.

"Duke?" She asked. "Duke, what happened?"

A police man arrived and investigated the scene. "It's been at least five or so minutes since she was … ," the police man trailed off. "Who discovered her?"

"Duke did," Serenity answered. Duke had lowered his hands to his sides but he continued to stare blankly ahead of him.

"I-I … I opened the door a-and there she was …," Duke said in a shaky voice. "I-I …,"

"Why weren't you in the room?" The police man asked.

"I'd gone to clear my head for a bit. Me and Mai had an argument so I left," Duke replied.

The police man nodded his head. "Very well," He closed the door to block off the view of Mai. "I want you all to return to your dorms. Mr. Devlin, you can join Mr. and Miss Wheeler in their dorm,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

One murder left. It'd either be this murder, then Atem, or this murder and then Atem. At least, that's how Yugi saw it. He might be targeted too. Maybe they could catch the murderer before hand? He certainly hoped so. He couldn't stand to lose Atem again …

Serenity Wheeler was walking back to her dorm. There had been five murders now … It was unbelievable. Who would do such a thing? And to think that the police originally suspected her big brother ... Joey may have a short fuse, but he'd never kill anyone. But who could it be? Tristan, Tea, Pegasus, Ishizu and Mai were all gone … who would possibly kill them?

Serenity looked up as the lights suddenly flickered out. Someone hit her in the back of the head and she fell to the ground. She heard something clatter to the ground next to her, and turned to face it. It was a golden scale—the Millennium Scale.

Her heart began to pound faster. A Millennium Item could only mean one thing. She jumped to her feet—or at least, she tried to. A foot on her back kept her pinned to the ground. The attacker picked up the Millennium Scale and wrapped one of the sharp wires around her neck.

It began to choke her, but it was also digging into the skin of her throat. Serenity choked and coughed, and tried to cry out for help. She screamed, and she felt warm liquid run down her throat. She was terrified.

She screamed again, but it was cut short.

Serenity Wheeler fell, limp, onto the ground.

The attack smirked and dropped the Scale down by her head. One more to go, and he would finally succeed.

Joey woke with a start when he heard a scream. Honestly, he'd been expecting to wake up early to another scream—but not one this familiar. He jumped out of bed and ran out of the room and down the hall. No, this scream he recognized too well. But, it couldn't truly … she couldn't have …

Joey stopped dead in his tracks. There, on the floor with blood still pouring from her neck, was his little sister.

Her eyes were wide open in shock and horror, and tears still stained her face. Joey felt weak and he fell to his knees, not noticing the people coming out of their rooms to investigate.

Yugi ran over to Joey, but he couldn't think of anything to say. There was one murder left now, and one item; The Millennium Puzzle.

There were only two people that the killer would go after with the Puzzle … and it had to be either Yugi or Atem. Yugi still couldn't accept the fact that Atem might die. But who was the murderer?! It had to be one of those left. Yugi scanned the room, all the people there; Joey, Seto, Mokuba, Duke, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Atem and himself. Somewhere within this group was the killer …

The next day, at 10.30 pm, everyone was wide awake. They all sat in their dorms, too scared to sleep. There was one person left to be murdered, and then it would be over … but who would it be? Who's the killer? Who's the victim? Too many questions were in the air that night, making the atmosphere tense with dread.

Yugi could barely take it. Atem had gone to talk with the officers about something, so he was alone in his dorm. Yugi stared out the window at the shadowed street beyond it. His breath clouded a small part of the window for a second, before fading. What if Atem was indeed the next victim? Would Yugi be able to take that? He knew he wouldn't. If Atem died, Yugi … Yugi would be broken.

Yugi heard the door behind him open and close. Footsteps came closer to the window. Yugi figured it was just Atem, but something was wrong.

In the same split second, Yugi realised three things; if this person was Atem, he hadn't greeted Yugi. Also, his footsteps sounded different. And, there was a quick flash of gold in the window—a reflection of the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi whipped around just in time to see the intruder fall to the ground. Atem stood behind him, with his fist extended. He'd just punched the attack in the back of the head.

The person had a black, sleeves hoodie on, which covered his face. The punch delivered to his had hadn't knocked him out. The attacker sat up and Atem walked around and stood in front of Yugi protectively. The attacked stood up and let the Millennium Puzzle fall to the floor. His hood fell down, revealing his face.


	7. Chapter 7

So here's Chapter the rest of this fic, it isn't going to make much sense. ut I kind of did that on purpose xD Anyone who watched Higurashi no naku koro ni / Higurashi - When they Cry might make more sense of this. Yes, there's a teen tiny bit of a crossover.

After this there's just one more chapter. Thank you all for reading!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

As the attacker stood up, the black hood covering his face fell down.

The attacker's face and identity were revealed. He had raven black hair which fell messily over his face, and over the red and black head band. He had pale skin which was brought out more by the black eyeliner and startling green eyes. He was wearing a sleeves black hoodie and black pants. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were wide.

"Duke?!"

Duke whipped around and looked behind him, to find that the others had come in. His exit was blocked off. A police man came in, pushing through the small crowd of people.

"What's going on?" Joey demanded. The police man went behind Duke and pulled his arms behind his back, forcefully. The police man forced Duke's wrist into handcuffs and pushed him down so he was on his knees.

Duke was staring at the ground. Atem and Yugi walked around so they could see him properly. He continued to stare at the ground. Practically everyone started yelling at once.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Duke—you're the--,"

"No way—what the crap, man!"

"Duke," Yugi said loudly and firmly, bringing silence over the others. "Are you … are you responsible?"

Duke looked up at Yugi. At first, his face was blank. Then, he began to smirk. "Yes, Yugi," he said. "I did it,"

There was another silence. Duke looked over at Joey and the others. "I killed them," he said. "I killed your sister and your friends,"

"Why?!" Yugi demanded, his voice cracking. "They were your friends too! How could you—Why did you kill them?!"

All of a sudden, Duke threw his head back and laughed. It was a loud, insane laugh. Duke looked at Yugi with wide, insane eyes and a wider smirk. "Why, you ask?" Duke said, still laughing slightly. "They deserved it." Duke began to laugh again.

"Stop that!!" Yugi screamed. "How could you possibly be laughing?! You killed our friends! You murderer!!"

Duke stopped laughing and looked at the ground again. "I'm cursed, Yugi," he said in a serious tone of voice. "I was never supposed to leave … He followed me. I wasn't supposed to leave but I did, and he followed me. He follows me everywhere, he torments me," Duke looked up. His eyes were wide and he continued to ramble, his voice getting shriller and more panicked. "I would bleed, and I would see them. They'd crawl, and I'd scratch at them, they needed to go, but they just kept going back … he followed me, he tormented me, he punished me … ,"

"Duke, what are you talking about?" Yugi asked.

"I was punished, and I suffered. You'll all feel the same torment that I did!!" Duke's voice was getting louder. He started to laugh again. "You'll all suffer!! You'll all feel the same terror that I did! He'll follow you!! He follows me, he won't leave me alone!! Suffer—SUFFER!!"

Duke tried to get to Yugi, but the police man pulled him back. Duke continued laughing, despite the tears now falling from his eyes. "You'll feel the pain I did … ,"

Duke suddenly fell limp and collapsed onto the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

It was nearly six months after the incident. Duke had been admitted into a mental institution, where he currently was. According to some reports Yugi had heard, Duke did nothing but scream and shout all day until he can't.

But it was never fully explained to Yugi or his friends why Duke had suddenly snapped and committed those murders. It didn't make sense now, and it probably never would.

Yugi looked up at the cloudless, blue sky above him. He was sat on a grassy slope in a park not too far from his game store. Atem was laid next to him with his eyes closed. Yugi didn't know if he was asleep or not, so he opted to leave him alone for the time being.

Yugi sighed and looked down at the grass. Not much had been the same since the murders had happened. With Tea and Triston gone, it seemed that there was this big hole that just couldn't be filled. Joey was still upset about his sister, naturally, as was Marik about Ishizu. Everything had been so sudden …

The Millennium Items were either in the museum or with their owners. Yugi looked at the Puzzle, which was hanging around his Yami's neck. It had almost become a murder weapon. And what if something like this happened again?

Yugi laid down next to Atem and watched his peaceful expression as he slept. If it hadn't been for Atem, Yugi would probably be dead by now. He smiled to himself and brushed a strand of hair out of his Yami's face.

Atem opened his eyes and looked over and Yugi. He smiled before stretching and sitting up. "Sorry, did I doze off?" Atem asked.

Yugi giggled and sat up. "Yeah," he said. Atem wrapped his arms around his hikari and pulled him closer. "I love you, Atem,"

"I love you too,"


End file.
